LAMENTO PARA HALDIR
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: APENAS E TÃO SOMENTE UMA HOMENAGEM AO CAPITAO DOS ELFOS, HALDIR DE LÓRIEN.


**Lamento para Haldir**

Autor: Meril Gamge

Fiction Rated: T

Língua: English (original) Português (tradução)

Tragédia/Fantasia

Tradutor: Regina Bernardo

_**Disclaimer: Não são meus. Todos são do prof. Tolkien.**_

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Este é apenas um pequeno ficlet que eu fiz em memória do meu bem-amado Haldir a partir do ponto de vista da Éowyn.

Boa leitura.

**NOTA DA TRADUTORA:**

Estou meio que me especializando em traduções. (risos). Na realidade esta é a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém admitir que Haldir morreu no abismo de Helm. Mas apesar de triste fanfic é muito linda. Por isso eu resolvi traduzi-la e repartir a beleza e o encanto da mesma com vocês. Espero que apreciem.

Regina Bernardo

**LAMENTO PARA HALDIR**

Eu ando devagar através do entulho no corredor de Honburg.

Meu tio, irmão, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf e outros dos melhores soldados e cavaleiros estão prontos para ir. As mulheres e crianças atrás de mim saem furtiva e cautelosamente. E velhos e cansados combatentes borrifados com sangue negro de orcs asseguram-nos que não há Uruk-hai vivos.

Os sobreviventes já estão começando a empilhar os corpos dos Uruk-hai e coletar os corpos de nossos soldados. Há alguns elfos à esquerda e bem, eles também estão iniciando a juntar corpos dos seus mortos com grande tristeza. Eu olho para eles. Eles parecem um pouco aturdidos, confusos. Eu dou-me conta que nenhum deles deve ter testemunhado a morte antes, pois sua raça não morre. Mas agora, talvez milhares deles tenham morrido no Abismo de Helm

Meu coração torna-se pesado por essas belas criaturas. Eu nunca havia visto elfos até que Legolas veio, mas mesmo assim eu nunca falei com ele.

Eu lamentei que meu primeiro encontro com a mais bonita e graciosa raça da Terra-Média tenha sido em tempo de guerra e pesar.

Vários elfos escalavam a muralha e principiaram a carregar o corpo de um deles. Ele usava uma armadura dourada e uma capa vermelha e evidentemente era alguém importante. Eu permaneci assistindo-os. Eu sei, eu não deveria ter ficado, mas eu não pude parar de assisti-los, eles eram hipnóticos. E um dos elfos parou atrás de mim e eu não pude impedi-lo.

"Seu coração sofre por nós, não é, minha senhora?"

Eu sobressaltei-me momentaneamente e voltei meu olhar para ele. "Minha senhora?" Eu disse surpresa.

"Seguramente você é Lady Eowyn?"

"Sim... eu sou. Desculpe-me, você".

"Eu não tive a intenção, minha senhora. Meu nome é Glormeathor." O elfo carregava um outro corpo acima da muralha e depositou-o perto de onde eu estava. Eu olhei-º

"Quem é ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Aquele é Haldir, capitão de Lothlórien. Ele conduziu-nos até aqui de nossa casa com a permissão de Lorde Elrond de Valfenda e de nossos senhores Lorde Celeborn e Lady Galadriel." Ele disse as palavras com tamanha reverencia, que meu coração doeu ainda mais. "Ele foi verdadeiramente um grande Elfo. Ele lutou e morreu bem".

"Como ele morreu?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Ele foi atacado por um machado de Uruk-hai e sua armadura não pode salva-lo."

"Eu posso vê-lo?" As palavras saíram de minha boca sem pensar. Eu com certeza, não tencionava dize-las em voz alta.

O elfo afastou-se, seu cabelo loiro brilhando a luz do sol. Por um momento eu tive medo de tê-lo ofendido, mas ele olhou ao redor e acenou para mim.

Eu cautelosamente caminhei até lá e permaneci ao lado do elfo aflito. Ele porém não me deu atenção.

Olhei Haldir e ele parecia em paz e bonito na morte. A meu primeiro olhar pareceu-me que seus olhos estavam escuros, como se fossem antigos. Eles estavam abertos, olhando para o céu, morto. Sua capa estava enrolada ao redor dele, e sua armadura brilhava ao sol da manhã, como nova, e não arranhada como saída de uma batalha como em geral seria. Sua espada jazia ao seu lado, coberta com sangue de Uruk-hai. A capa vermelha enrolada ao redor dele, como que protegendo-o do vento gelado, como se ele pudesse senti-lo de tão longe. O cabelo loiro estava esparramado amavelmente sobre seus ombros, combinando com aquele elfo. A pele estava pálida, lisa e clara, como porcelana.

Os anos de sabedoria eram evidentes em sua face, sua idade parecia muito maior que a minha, e sua sabedoria e experiência também. E eu senti uma grande vergonha que um elfo elegante e gracioso como ele e seu povo viessem ser massacrados na guerra. Uma guerra em que eles nunca deveria ter vindo. Olhei para ele, ele parecia tão delicado, tão elegante, era tão difícil acreditar que os elfos tornaram-se grandes lutadores em ira e em batalha e eles o foram milhares de anos antes do meu povo ter começado a existir.

Meu coração estava emocionando. Eu apreensivamente estendi minha mão e toquei sua face com meus dedos. Sua pele parecia gelo ao toque. Os elfos mais uma vez não me viram nem repararam em mim, eles caminhavam e o reverenciavam em silêncio: uma voz iniciou calmamente a cantar um doce lamento.

_Haldir o Lórien, maenniel gand_

_A annamen le buiamín_

_Da canmen le_

An ú-mín sad 'wanath 

_Dan ned dagor, le delu_

_A Haldir, le nant cand togmín_

_Man togammen auth admin edain_

_Bemín einyr no mín_

_Dan ú-pain tollin bar_

_An Lórien samín meleth_

_Nae i eraid mín!_

_Vedui eriad edhellen_

_Na Valannor círmen_

_Dan le, Haldir,_

_Vi Lórien le ui idh._

A beleza desta canção levou-me a beira das lágrimas. O elfo que cantou e voltou-se para mim.

"Você poderia nos ajudar a limpar os ferimentos dele, minha senhora?"

Atônita, eu afirmei. Eu fui buscar um pouco de água e bandagens e retornei. O elfo removeu seu peitoral dourado. As costas dele estavam cobertas com sangue, com a porção superior dividida em duas. Eu gentilmente iniciei a limpar o sangue de suas feridas e os outros limparam sua face que estava suja de sangue e com arranhões da luta.

Embora eu não o conhecesse e sua espécie. Eu comecei a chorar por ele. Por ele. Por meu primo. Por meu irmão. Por meu povo. Por qualquer um. Glormaethor olhou para mim. "Não chore por nós. Nós somos fortes e não sentimos o passar do tempo. Nós freqüentemente dizemos que O único deu seu maior presente para os homens".

'E qual seria ele?" 

'A morte. Nós crescemos, envelhecemos neste mundo e moramos aqui. Nós morremos em batalha ou de tristeza. Mas nosso tempo aqui terminou. Nós seguiremos para as terras imortais e deixaremos esta terra em mãos capazes.

Glormeathor suas mãos no meu queixo e inclinou meu rosto para cima e encontrei _o dele_, seus intensos olhos azuis olhando para dentro de mim.

'Éowyn de Rohan, não se desespere. Você é forte, brava e valente, uma escudeira. Você pode encontroar seu propósito e sua determinação. Não fique triste por nós, nós somos o passado. Olhe para você mesma e sua família. Você é o futuro. Nós estamos desaparecendo. Você é confiável. A terra é sua agora.'

Ele gentilmente tocou minha bochecha. "Não nos esqueça minha criança, mas não deseje ser como nós. Nós podemos ver muitos acidentes na vida, morte e guerra. Eu não desejo nenhuma dessas coisas para você."

O interprete gentilmente tocou minha mão e teve minha atenção. "Você poderia me ajudar a enrola-lo?"

Eu ajoelhei-me e ajudei os elfos a enrolar as bandagens ao redor do corpo de Haldir, ao redor de seus ferimentos mortais. Olhando para isto, não me pareceu tão mal. Não o bastante para matar semelhante criatura. Certamente não um guerreiro élfico como Haldir. E tudo isto era uma perda sem sentido.

Eu ajudei o interprete a substituir as roupas manchadas de sangue de Haldir.

O que a canção diz sobre ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Que desgraça, minha senhora. Eu não posso falar. Meu pesar é tão grande."

Eu toquei o tecido e enrolei-o ao redor da armadura dourada de Haldir. A forma das árvores de Caras Galadhon adornava-o. A mensagem élfica estava esculpida através das eras. Eu procurei saber o que eles queriam dizer, mas eu não mais perguntei.

Nós recolocamos o tecido vermelho ao redor da armadura dele, sua capa marcada com o sinal da rainha dos elfos Galadriel.

Eu admirei-me de como seria se eu tivesse um comando como este. Ter um povo sobre meu comando. Vivendo, lutando, morrendo em meu nome. E eu desejei nunca ter este poder.

Glormaethor voltou-se para mim. "Nós estamos prontos para leva-lo, minha senhora. Você gostaria de dizer adeus?"

Suas palavras pareceram-me estranhas. Dizer adeus a uma pessoa que eu não conhecia. Então eu senti-me obrigada.

_'Westu hál. Ferðu, Haldir, ferðu.'_

E foi simples dizer, como eu senti que foi inadequado, mas eu senti que não havia nada mais que eu pudesse dizer. E apenas esperei que sua alma tenha recebido e que esteja em paz com os outros grandes de sua raça. E é tudo o que ele merece.

_Haldir de Lórien, você lutou bravamente;_

_E nós o honramos_

_Agora nós lamentamos por você. _

_Porque não é nossa hora de morrer_

_E permanecemos em batalha, e lamentamos._

_Oh Haldir, você foi nosso bravo capitão._

_Que nos guiou para a guerra _

_Como nossos ancestrais antes fizeram_

_Mas alguns de nós, não retornarão para casa_

_Para Lórien que nos amamos._

_Que desgraça estes nossos dias _

_Os últimos dias de sua raça_

_Para Valinor eles zarparão_

_Mas você, Haldir_

_Em Lórien você deverá permanecer para sempre._

NOTA FINAL: Apesar de fazer a tradução optei por não traduzir os termos: _Lorde, Lady_ antes dos nomes dos elfos e da Éowyn. Na minha opinião fica muito mais respeitoso do que um simples "Senhor".


End file.
